ABSTRACT- NEUROIMAGING CORE Neuroimaging Core continues its support of NYU ADRC with standardized image acquisitions and the development of new imaging protocols. The Core has evolved as a significant world-wide resource of imaging tools and metrics to study brain aging and to translates image-based animal models of AD to human studies. The Core includes faculty experienced in structural and functional neuroimaging whose work led to multiple NIH-funded awards designed to both identify early risk factors and elucidate mechanisms of AD progression. The three specific aims are: 1) to assure standard, quality-controlled protocols and provide key brain measures for all subjects; 2) to develop and validate new imaging modalities/software to support the scientific themes of NYU ADRC; and 3) to provide imaging guidance and training. To achieve these goals we will introduce amyloid and tau PET imaging to augment existing MRI sequences. We will provide stringent quality control, compile normative reference values for all image-derived metrics, and provide the Neuropathology Core with in vivo and post mortem MRI to validate anatomical findings. The core will also devote significant effort to add machine learning models to diagnostic and processing workflows.